Free the slaves in the slave pen, for the Rangers
Free the slaves in the slave pen, for the Rangers is a quest in Fallout 2 obtained from Elise, the head of the Rangers club in NCR. By doing this quest, the Chosen One is aligning with the Rangers and, respectively, one can not do it if having the Slaver reputation obtained from Metzger. Walkthrough Before accepting the quest, Chosen One must not be a slaver and/or have low Karma (neutral Karma or higher required). When speaking to Elise, the Chosen must say that they don't want slavery. This grants the quest. After agreeing to become affiliated with the Rangers, Elise will direct the Chosen One to free the slaves in the Bazaar area of NCR. The area is guarded by a gang of slavers so violence will be an inevitable necessity for the completion of this quest. To free the slaves, the player character must use the terminals on each of the pens. Sometimes the terminals won't respond on the first interaction, so keep trying. After returning to Elise, the Chosen One will receive 3000 XP, a Ranger pin and be officially regarded as a ranger. This does not give any unique quest possibilities further in the game but will affect how some other characters react. NCR Ranger patrols found in random encounters will recognize the Chosen One as a fellow Ranger and greet friendly, but slaver caravans are much more likely to be hostile. Sheriff Marion in Redding will also recognize the player character as a Ranger, unlocking some additional dialogue options with him and making him accept them more quickly. One will be unable to receive any of the quest rewards if freeing the slaves prior to speaking to Elise and accepting the quest. Alternate routes * There is also a way to free the slaves without resorting to violence, though this requires exploiting the game combat mechanics, namely the fact that one can flee from a combat by just walking to another area. If initiating combat with one of the slaver guards, they will all come after the Chosen One. When they do, simply walk back to the city with the men after the player character and once entering the city, the men will stop near the entrance. After this, you may simply sneak back to the slaver compound and free the slaves without killing a soul. * As long as one is not seen by the patrolling guard, they can simply open each gate in turn until all the slaves are free and simply walk out. * The cages can be opened by using the Repair or Science skill on the terminals as well. Notes * After completing this quest, Redding's sheriff, Earl Marion, will know that the Chosen One is a ranger. Also, other rangers in the wasteland will be friendly, but slavers will be hostile and attack on sight. * Patrolling guards will still attack if near an opened slave pen. Bugs * Keeping the entire slave compound on the screen can result in game slowdown, making unlocking the gates even more tedious without the proper skills, or if the companions are lagging far behind. * When having Myron as a companion, he will not hack the terminals, despite his Science skill being higher than the Chosen One's. * Breaking each door does not trigger slaves as rescued. Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:New California Republic pl:Uwolnij niewolników z zagrody (dla Strażników) ru:Для рейнджеров: освободить рабов из загона uk:Для рейнджерів: звільнити рабів з загороди